1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium battery and a method of preparing a cathode active material for the lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solid electrolyte of a lithium battery, a phosphate-based solid electrolyte or a sulfide-based solid electrolyte may be used. When a lithium battery includes a sulfide-based solid electrolyte, the performance of the lithium battery including the sulfide-based solid electrolyte may deteriorate. Thus there remains a need for a lithium battery including a solid electrolyte having improved performance.